Lightbar systems continue to increase in popularity and utility as they become easier to use and install, and cheaper to manufacture and operate. Using solid state lights (SSL) as the light source provides increased reliability and usable life, as well as simplicity of installation and service. Lightbar systems with an SSL light source are virtually trouble-free, and last well beyond the expected life of incandescent or fluorescent light sources.
Lightbar systems typically comprise one or more lightbar assemblies connected in a desired layout, e.g., under-cabinet lighting in a kitchen, display cases, cove lighting, track lighting, and wall wash lighting applications. The lightbar assemblies are elongate rectangularly shaped, and connected, end-to-end, using a joiner that electrically connects one lightbar assembly to another. Once the lightbar assemblies are connected to form a lightbar system, a single lightbar assembly cannot be removed without removing the adjacent lightbar assemblies to which it is connected. This presents significant problems for removing a lightbar assembly that is not located at an end of the lightbar system. It may be the case that the entire lightbar system must be disassembled to service or replace a single lightbar assembly.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution to the above-identified shortcomings of the prior art.